Prophecy Roleplay
Part of a major prophecy? Yeah, that figures. I saw that DawnClan roleplay needs to be archived again, and I don't find it easy to keep up with it there, with everything else going on. Here, you can roleplay as your prophecy cats. To add your cat as a prophecy cat, you must: #Have at least 3 cats in a clan(s). #Have a page for at least ONE of your characters. To have a prophecy cat, you must ask 4pinkbear or ask at the prophecy's talk page. However, the prophecy auditions have officially ended, and 4pinkbear is making the prophecy right away. Archives Archives: Prophecy Roleplay Archive 1 /Archive 2/ Archive 3 The Third Prophecy Roleplay (BC Cue for the two StarClan cats: Willowkit and Violetshadow. Willowkit is changed into what she would have been if she lived: Willowstorm.) Violetshadow purred, Willowkit at her side. They came to a snowy clearing right before the entrance of the cave. "Is this the place, Willowkit? The place where you spoke of Star Cats? The one where the Lavender Cat will change you back from death?" she meowed worriedly, fighting against the whirling snow. "Yes!" Willowkit replied. ... Lavenderheart watched two Spirit Cats appear at the entrance. Hikari gave her a questioning look. "Willowkit, Violetshadow. Glad you could join us!" she purred. Willowkit looked at her almost in a glare. "You promised me I could become mortal again to be with my brother." the little tortoiseshell she-cat grumbled. Rabbitspring, Willowkit's brother, peered over the shoulders of cats, trying to get a good look of the sister he had wanted to love. ... "Please, Violetshadow!" Rabbitspring meowed desperately, as the pale gold spirit was blocking his vision of her. "Not until she's living." Violetshadow growled. Faolanwolf sighed and padded over to the frantic tom. "Rabbitspring, calm down. You'll see your sister shortly, I'm sure. Just show some patience, for crying out loud." he growled. Rabbitspring peeked at Lavenderheart, who's beautiful eyes were closed as she used some soil and other resources, such as grass and twigs, which were floating around her in a circle. She pressed them together like magic and formed them into the hollow shape of a cat and muttered a prayer to StarClan. Then, she lit it on fire by taking out her wings and blowing all the hot breath in the cave onto it. It burned to the ground, and there was a rumbling sound. Violetshadow was beside Lavenderheart, releasing her grip on his vision of his sister, and out of the flames came a she-cat who looked as Willowkit had so many moons ago. "Now, Willow''storm, are you pleased now?" Violetshadow grumbled playfully. Willowstorm nodded and turned to her brother. Rabbitspring's heart skipped a beat. Here was his sister. The one gone so long. Here. ...Meanwhile, back in StarClan... Ironstar gasped and watched Lavenderheart's new skill: re-forming the dead! He HAD to be with her, it was his destiny. He struggled with his iron chains around his ankles. Tigerstar muttered in his ear, "There's no escape: You'll never see her again!" Ironstar looked hopefully towards Violetshadow's ghost in his vision pool. ''Please Violetshadow. Please summon me to Lavenderheart. ''Violetshadow looked around the den in confusion. ...Back at camp... (HINT HINT! Ironstar might return as Ironjaw...) Violetshadow's ears twitched. ''Ironstar! Ironstar wants to be with Lavenderheart! ''Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 21:20, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Phoenixfeather padded up and touched muzzles with Willowstorm. "I'm glad you're alive now, Willowstorm. I heard so much about you, and I couldn't believe you died like that," the ginger she-cat meowed. Willowstorm nodded. "I wanna be a warrior too!" Crystalkit meowed. "Not until after you're an apprentice," Lavenderheart purred. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wish I could live, too, Willowstorm," said Fennelkit, floating slightly as she wrapped her tail around her paws. "I never knew what it was like to live, for I died after I was born. I never truly got to know my siblings, even though I led them all to StarClan. I always seemed to be a lonely kit, even though my parents, Willowbreeze and Deadfoot, were in StarClan with me." Sailor MoonIn the name of the Moon 21:58, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bellkit touched her muzzle to Fennelkit's. "I'm lucky I was brought here," she murmured. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:01, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Ironjaw's time is coming...but he won't remember much except for Lavenderheart and the Star Cats. Interesting twist, huh? I told you his death puzzle would become more important!) ..Violetshadow.. Violetshadow ran to Lavenderheart. "Phoenixfeather! Lavenderheart! Come here, quickly!" she hissed. "What, Violetshadow!?" Phoenixfeather meowed. "I can summon spirits, right? We'll, Lavenderheart, I need you to resurrect another cat." she hissed worriedly, hearing Ironstar's pained yowls in her head. She shook her head abruptly. "Hurry, there's barely any time left for him!" Violetshadow growled, blowing fire onto a straw bed in the center of the clearing. "Who's him!?" Lavenderheart mewed. "NO TIME! HURRY AND MAKE THE SACRIFICE SCULPTURE!" "...Ironstar...Ironstar..." she whispered quickly and quietly, her eyes blazing. The fire twisted up into the shape of his bulky, muscualr body, but chains were around his paws as well. His spirit had come. "Hurry, Lavenderheart! Make a muscular-looking sacrifice. Put rings around the paws that look as if they were made of steel chains." Violetshadow snarled, moving the fire upwards. The spirit danced gently in midair. Whisperpaw's eyes stared with curiousity, her mouth gaping over. Violetshadow probed her thoughts: ''Ironstar. That's Ironstar, isn't it? My father... ''Violetshadow jolted up. ''Whisperpaw knows the secret!? When did she find out that Shadefrost isn't her mother? That Bubbleflight isn't her father? The only family she knows is false, except for Honeypaw? ''Oh well. Violetshadow looked at the sacrifice. "No, no no! It looks NOTHING like him!" she growled, and reformed it. Lavenderheart's mouth gaped open, tears coming to her eyes. ...Lavenderheart... She knew it. Ironstar. Violetshadow was going to ressurect Ironstar for her. She knew by the facial features and the broken chains clamped around its ankles that it had to be Ironstar. "He will remember everything about you and the other Star Cats, but nothing about his punishment or his past. He will relive as Ironjaw, a warrior of DawnClan, to be with you. If Icefeather gets suspicious or DuskClan does, tell them that Iron was a rogue who seemed just like Ironstar." Violetshadow mewed, finally calmed. Lavenderheart sniffled, and the fire spirit settled on the perfect face, soaked in, and lit up in huge flames, swallowing the sculpture. Whisperpaw ran up beside her in marvel. Lavenderheart licked her gentle cheek, which was fluffy, as Whisperpool had done for her when she was an apprentice. Out of the flames popped a sleek, plumy-tailed, handsome silver tom with dazzling blue eyes. He winced a moment at the flames but leaped out and ran for Lavenderheart. She ran, too. The twined their tails. "Oh, Ironstar!" she mewed. "Ironstar? No, I'm Iron''jaw ''now. I can't take the name Ironstar anymore, as I don't have 9 lives anymore." Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 19:34, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather gasped happily. "Ironjaw!" she purred. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 20:49, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ironjaw purred at the sight of all the friends he missed from being trapped in StarClan. ''Wait... what was I doing in StarClan!? ''Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 22:53, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Blot was a little confused. "Who are you?" he asked. "Oh, right! Blot, this is Ironjaw," Phoenixfeather introduced. In a low whisper, she explained, "It's Ironstar reborn. He came back from the dead." Blot nodded. ''So, that's Ironstar's new self? This could be quite interesting...''the dark silver tom thought. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:56, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC Ironjaw, Silivia, and Shira seem to be the only ones that know that Blot is trouble.) Ironjaw knew this cat, "Blot", meant some sort of trouble. Ironjaw bared his teeth a little. "Calm, love. We're together now." Lavenderheart purred uneasily. Suddenly, he felt the presence of another cat like Blot, except...black. Out of the corner of his eye he saw it. A growl rose in his throat. ''Why do spirits haunt me? ''He looked at the cat, who was slinking down towards him. Whisperpaw hissed and spat at the cat as the black cat approached Ironjaw. His jaw gaped open at the sight of this ugly cat. Ironjaw's shark-like, white teeth, which were sharper than any of the cats' in the forest, bit against eachother and out came a threatening hiss, which was like scraping claws down one of those big black rocks in big Twoleg Nests called "chalkboards". He did it again, telling the cat to back off. It only approached, and it looked hungry. ''For what!? ''Ironjaw gulped. This cat had a strange look to it. "I presume you are sir Ironjaw. I'm Shat and-" the black cat meowed, but was cut off by Whisperpaw flinging herself at him, slicing her claws at his belly. He glared at her, his black eyes turning a foul-looking amber-red. Whisperpaw's tail drooped suddenly, and her eyes became half-closed, her fur getting tough and dull. She fell to her side. At first, Ironjaw thought Shat had done it. He leaped on him and pinned him down, yet a voice in his head told him it wasn't this cat. ''I think Shat's eyes change color depending on his mood. They're black when he's neutral, and that wierd color when he's mad. I'm guessing when he's pleased, it's green, and blue when saddened. ''His stomach seemed to churn when he let go of his grip and stared at the now ill Whisperpaw, lying limp with pain on the ground. Blot's eyes seemed strange, too, but they were fixed on Whisperpaw. ''Blot did it! ''Ironjaw, with all his fury, launched himself on top of Blot. "Leave her alone!" he snarled. "Stop! What are you DOING!?" Phoenixfeather and Lavenderheart yowled in unision, trying to pull him off, as well as Whisperpool. Honeypaw and Hikari quickly began struggling to help Whisperpaw, and Lightningheart and Snowheart watched, unable to decide what to do of this disaster. Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 23:30, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC. A hint as to Shira's former idenity is on my profile page...also, should I add Bellkit, Crystalkit and Shira to DawnClan? Phoenixfeather did adopt them...) Nightstar sighed. "Goldwing, Icywind, and the rest of you, do what you need to," he ordered. Vizorheart and Rubypaw pulled Ironjaw off of Blot with Crowstorm's help, Roseheart and Mooncloud tended to Whisperpaw, and Emberpaw, Bellkit, Crystalkit, Spiritpaw, Getsugaclaw and Blazedawn pinned Shat down. "Move, and die," Blazedawn threatened as the cats' claws came sliding out near the tom's throat. Shira whimpered as she pressed herself against Phoenixfeather. "Shira, do you know Blot?" Phoenixfeather asked. Shira merely whimpered in fear. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 23:39, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Whisperpool cautiously approached Ironjaw. "Are you... really?" ... Shadefrost faced Lavenderheart. "Whisperpaw knows now... doesn't she. And Honeypaw, too? Well, all i can say is this. I've enjoyed taking care of your kits. I've loved them like they were my own, and my kits have loved and played with them like they were their siblings. And I'm not sure if Bubbleflight knows the truth..." 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 23:57, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Shadefrost..." Phoenixfeather began. Then she sighed. "But we can't let Shat know. If he gets the satsifaction of that, we're in deep trouble," the ginger she-cat reminded. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 00:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mistpaw and Whisperpaw were playing merrily besides a stump. Tears brimmed in Shadefrost's eyes. 'Mistfire Spring rain falls' 12:55, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Luke's ears flattened to the back of her head as she heard the fighting going on. She eyed Layon warily. "Is it...safe here?" she asked no one in particular. Twilight shook her head. "I don't think so." the tortoiseshell she-cat replied, glancing at Shat and Blot. Layton stood up. "Then let's leave!" Xehanort sighed. "Again?" "Not to the loner lands! Just away from all of this....violence. So we can keep Luke and Twilight safe." The two she-cat's eyes widen with suprise. "We can take care of ourselves, thanks." Luke mewed, and Twilight nodded. Xehanort smirked. "Then fine. Lead the way." Luke stood up. "I will." And with that, she padded out of the den, the three other kits following. Axel; The Flurry of Dancing Flames 14:07, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC This is a Whisperpaw-comforts-saddened-adopted-Mother scene) Whisperpaw stopped playing for a moment, seeing Shadefrost watching them teary-eyed. She sighed and padded over to Shadefrost. "I know you aren't my mother, but I will always love you as if you really were my mother, and I will cherish every second you're at my side. Honeypaw doesn't know at all, don't fret." Whisperpaw mewed in an almost whisper. Violet: The warrior of the night... and loyal at heart to her clan of the Dusk... 19:20, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ripplekit and Koorikit tumbled out of a nearby bush, attracting all the cats' attention. Gingerrain's still amber eyes shone. "Ripplekit and Koorikit of HydricClan. Born 2 moons ago. Known troublemakers. Stubborn like their mother." Her eyes turned back to blue. "We have been expecting you," she told them, bowing her head. [[User:Destiny Calling|'Erza Scarlet''']]The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet 19:46, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG